Delivery Person
Delivery Man is one of the jobs available at the Pizza Planet. It is an incredibly popular job among players due to its significantly high pay per task. It is also one of the easiest to accomplish, with some patience, of course. Overview As a Delivery Person at Pizza Planet, the player will be riding a Moped to deliver pizza to a customer waiting somewhere on the map. The delivery area is accessible from the inside and outside of Pizza Planet. Here, there will be a conveyor that dispenses Pizzas for the player to pick up. Once the pizza is picked up, a translucent yellowish orange arrow will appear, indicating where the waiting customer is on the map. A "Pizza Delivery Moped" is located directly outside the delivery area, and is required for delivering pizza to the customer. Customers are seen waiting outside in various areas, generally on the side of the road. When the pizza is delivered, the customer will thank the player and then disappear. The player then can return to the delivery area to get the next pizza. Being a Delivery Man is very popular. However, a major disadvantage is the slow and tedious process of delivering pizzas. Furthermore, the earnings for the first three pizzas delivered are heavily reduced to prevent players from quitting the job to get a customer closer to the delivery area. After that, the earning will be higher. This job has very high earnings once the player reaches higher levels. Earnings Note: All earnings are calculated at maximum Mood for the '''first delivery of the shift'. Shift earnings will significantly increase after the first three deliveries. '' Gallery Pizza Planet 2-0.jpg|A person giving a NPC some pizza. Trivia * As of Version 0.6.4, the Deliveryperson Job was considerably nerfed. ** The first few pizza deliveries had their pay reduced to prevent players from cheating the system by intentionally leaving and rejoining work shifts for closer deliveries. ** The pizza moped was made slower. It is now the speed of 35. * If a player strays away from their Moped while on the job, their shift will automatically end. * Many people debate whether this is the best job. It can earn large amounts at higher levels, which easily makes up for the slow speed of delivering pizzas. However, getting to a high level is tough, especially considering that it takes a long time to deliver. This makes some believe the Mechanic job is the best because you get paid low but go fast. * When you are delivering a pizza, the distance is random. You could deliver it right across the street, or at the end of Bloxy Acres. * Sometimes if the player rides a Delivery Moped onto the yellow decorative ramp on Pizza Planet, the moped will glitch and the player's head will get stuck through the ramp. This is normally solved after a few seconds. The player's avatar will be reverted to before it was stuck. * Some people who can't afford vehicles will just take the delivery moped's to drive around. However, they will lose it as soon as they step away from it. * The moped works like an ordinary vehicle. Category:Jobs Category:Locations Category:Vehicles